comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki (Earth-2004)
Loki Laufeyson is the biological son of King Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants in Jotunheim. Shortly after his birth, Loki was then abandoned and left to die. Found by the Asgardian King Odin, he was taken to Asgard and raised by Odin and his wife Frigga as an Asgardian prince, along with their true biological son Thor. When he grew up, he became known as the "God of Mischief". History Loki was born on Jotunheim as the son of the Frost GiantKing, Laufey. Small and weak for a Frost Giant, Loki was abandoned by his father in a temple where he was expected to die. Laufey deemed Loki a lost cause and would refuse to have such a weak child as his son, or his heir. Despite Laufey's wife pleading with her husband to keep the child, Laufey discarded his son anyway, and then had his wife killed for being so soft towards the boy. Laufey then left his son in a temple as a sacrifice before going into battle. In 965 A.D. not long after the war between the Giants and the Asgardians, Loki was found by King Odin. Adopting Loki and using sorcery to alter his appearance to make him appear to be an Asgardian, Odin raised Loki and his biological son, Thor, with his wife Frigga. As they grew up, Loki always felt like he was living in Thor's shadow, envious to the fact that Thor was meant to be king instead of him. When speaking to his two sons within his Treasure Roomregarding the future of the throne, Odin attempted to teach the two to value peace above war while dealing with all of their enemies. As both Thor and Loki insisted that they would both be ready to become King of Asgard, Odin noted that only one of them would be able to take the throne. However, while Thor's eagerness to fight Frost Giants and any other beasts from across the Nine Realms grew, Loki's personal jealousy towards Thor and eagerness to win Odin's appreciation of his own merits slowly altered Loki's personality for the worse. Where he was once aloof and carefree, Loki had slowly become ambitious, going to great lengths to achieve greatness without any thought or care on the consequences for others as long as Loki himself had profited. Lacking interest in Asgardian warrior arts, Loki took an interest with sorcery. Frigga, who was a lot closer to Loki than Odin was, taught Loki everything she knew about sorcery, and he eventually became an expert in Asgardian Magic, gaining the ability to conjure illusions of himself and create weapons. Frigga regarded giving Loki her magic as a way for him to prove his worth against his brother. Once, when Loki and Thor were still young, Loki took advantage of Thor's love of snakes and used his skill with illusions to become a snake. When Thor picked up the snake to admire it, Loki dispelled the illusion and stabbed Thor, who survived. In another instance, Loki transformed Thor into a frog for a brief time. Loki was present when Thor was supposed to finally ascend to the throne of Asgard. Before the ceremony, Loki said that while he was sometimes envious of Thor's place as first-born, there was no doubt that he loved him dearly, while also teasing his brother over his helmet's feathered design. When Thor asked how he looked, Loki answered, like a king. However midway through, Thor's royal ceremony was unexpectedly interrupted by the arrival of several Frost Giantsoldiers who Loki had summoned earlier, who then broke into Asgard and attempted to steal the Casket of Ancient Wintersin order to bring it back to their homeworld and regain their strength. Stopping the ceremony, Odin called the Destroyer, which killed the invading Frost Giants but not before they killed some Einherjar guards during the raid. Loki, Thor and Odin made their way to Odin's Vault to investigate; when they arrived, they found the bodies of the Frost Giants and the Asgardian guards who had been killed. Enraged, Thor demanded Odin march into Jotunheim and attack the Frost Giants in retaliation but Odin refused. Thor argued that as king of Asgard he should be able to decide these matters, but Odin told him he was not yet king. Loki stayed silent, listening and working out his own plans. Disgusted at the incident, Thor unleashed his rage by throwing over a dinner table and sitting in brooding silence. Loki had soon found his brother and sat calmly next to him, comforting him over his disappointment in Odin not crowning him as the king due to the actions of the Frost Giants. Loki calmly spoke with Thor and was able to manipulate him by claiming that he also agreed with his view that they should gain revenge for the Asgardian lives lost during the attack. Having Loki agree with his belief that Jotunheim should pay for what they had done to Asgard and their Einherjar warriors increased Thor's confidence. As Loki watched on Thor then decided, just as Loki had planned, to disobey their father's orders and attack Jotunheim on their own so they could confront King Laufey, although Loki claimed that such a plan was madness knowing that Thor would just ignore his words. When the Warriors Three arrived with Lady Sif, Loki sat back and allowed Thor to convince them to follow him into the battle to gain answers as to why the Frost Giants had attacked, with Loki briefly claiming to be against such an aggressive action. Loki followed the enraged Thor, along with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, to the Bifrost Bridge in order to travel to Jotunheim to seek answers. However, just before they left Loki informed a guard of their intention and ordered him to inform Odin to ensure their rescue and Thor's punishment. The group went to Heimdall, keeper of the Bifrost Bridge, Loki confidently attempted to confuse Heimdall to get past him, but the gatekeeper was already aware of their intentions. Despite knowing that this was against the direct orders of their king, Heimdall still gave them safe passage to Jotunheim as he wished to know how the Frost Giants had entered Asgardwithout him knowing. While Volstagg and Fandral mocked Loki as they prepared to depart, he stood alongside the warriors while Heimdall warned that if their return threatened Asgard's own safety, then he would be left with no choice but to leave them all to perish on Jotunheim. When the group arrived onto Jotunheim, they looked over the barren wasteland planet which had been almost completely devastated by the previous Battle of Jotunheim. Upon seeing the landscape of the planet, Hogun claimed that they should not be there but they continued on their mission, with Lady Sif questioning where the Frost Giants were hiding. The Frost Giant's army launched an ambush of the Asgardiansand they engaged in a fierce battle against their enemies, where Loki began to fight by using his knives to kill those who attacked him. While Sif and Volstagg used to their strength and great fighting skills to gain the advantage, Loki used his magic to attack and confuse the Frost Giants, tricking one into charging at an illusion which caused him to fall to his death while Loki continued fighting. Thor then unleashed his rage on them, killing many before Heimdall recalled them all with the Bifrost at Odins orders. Back on Asgard, Odin remained furious at Thor, ordering the Warriors to heal Fandral while Loki still stayed with his family. Loki watched as Odin began telling Thor he had just started a new great war between Asgard and Jotunheim that put innocent Asgardians risk, however Thor argued aggressively while Loki stayed quiet and watched from the side. Odin eventually confessed that he was a fool to think Thor was ready to be king and, when Loki did try to intervene, Odin silenced him with a fierce growl. Calling his own son unworthy, Odin then furiously took away Thor's armor and powers and banished him to Earth. Loki then watched as the now powerless Thor was thrown out of Asgard and Odin sent Thor's hammer after him under the spell meaning that only one worthy of its power would actually be capable of lifting it. Still thinking on the shocking discovery he had made during his fight against the Frost Giants in which contact with the creatures had not done him any harm like they had done with Volstagg, but had instead changed the color of his skin to a cold blue, Loki made the decision to investigate further. Loki made his way inside Odin's Vault and soon found the Casket of Ancient Winters, the ancient weapon of the Frost Giants which had been taken following the Battle of Jotunheim during which the Asgardians' armies had been victorious. Upon touching the device, Loki's once again skin had turned blue, causing him to resemble a Frost Giant just as he had feared following his encounter with Raze during the Attack on Jotunheim. However, Loki's test was then interrupted as Odinarrived inside the room and ordered his son to stop, but as Loki asked what he was, Odin just insisted he was his son, but Loki did not accept this as an answer and then demanded to know what else he truly was. As Loki questioned if the Casket was not the only thing he had taken from Jotunheim following his victory, Odin finally relented, telling Loki of how he had discovered Loki as a baby and taken him in, having learned Loki was the son of the defeated Laufey who had been left to die in the snows of Jotunheim. Mortified, Loki questioned why Odin had done this following the slaughter of so many Frost Giants, with Odin claiming that Loki was just an innocent child he had saved. Shocked, Loki yelled at Odin, telling him he though for once Thor was right, and their father was an old fool. With King Odin having been temporarily rendered comatose due to falling into the Odinsleep, Loki sat by his beside with his mother Frigga, he asked her more questions about his heritage following his discovery of being part Frost Giant and the son of Laufey, wanting to know why the truth had been kept from him for so many years as Frigga insisting they had not wanted him to feel any different. Loki took the throne in Odin's place, delighting in all the new power bestowed upon him as he sat in the Asgardian Palaceconsidering how to ensure he maintained the power of ruling the Nine Realms for as long as possible. While on the throne, King Loki was then visited by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, who were immediately shocked by the disappearance of Odin and Loki's new position, as Loki told them that whatever issue they had should be brought to him. Reluctantly accepting their newest king, the warriors then requested that he end Thor's banishment but Loki refused, claiming his first action as king could not be to undo his father's last, also insisting that the Asgardians needed some consistency before they headed into a war against Jotunheim. Before Volstagg could argue the matter any further, Loki ordered them to leave, and Fandral pulled Sif away before she could confront King Loki with any violence. Despite his direct orders, Loki soon learned that the Warriors Three and Lady Sif had used Heimdall's Observatory and travelled to Earth via the Bifrost Bridge. Knowing that his brother would soon learn of his treasonous lies, Loki decided that he had no choice but to silence all those who had betrayed the throne. Therefore Loki had called on his most powerful weapon, the Destroyer and ordered it to travel to Earth and destroy everything it found and kill his enemies. However, Thor defeated the Destoyer, and he and the Warriors three came back to Asgard, and revealed to the people that Loki has betrayed them all. His reputation destroyed, Loki, rather than yield to Thor or Odin, threw himself into the void below Asgard, where a still active portal transported him to a remote planet. Invasion of Earth Traveling through the wormhole, Loki arrived in a part of the universe called Sanctuary and met the Mad Titan Thanos and The Other, the former who offered a pact that would allow him to become ruler of the Earth while he would take the Tesseract which was being studied by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Thanos provided Loki with a Scepter with a blue gem which acted as a powerful weapon, and also as a mind control device. Loki's use of the Scepter fueled his hatred and desire to bring harm to humans and Thor. Thanos showed Loki how to temporarily control someone while still on the planet. Doctor Erik Selvig was taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where Nick Fury showed him the Tesseract asked him to study it. Loki influenced Selvig to ensure that he agreed. Later, Frigga learned that Loki had survived and tried to make contact with him, but Loki told her it was not the time to talk. Loki attacked Earth under the manipulation of The Other, but the Chitauri army was ultimalty defeated, and Loki sent back to Asgard in chains. Redemption The Mind Games Shadow Wars Infinity War Category:Versions of Loki Category:Earth-2004 Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Victims of the Decimation (Earth-2004)